gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalia Sarugaki
(Build Fighters) *ZGMF-X101B Arachnid (Build Fighters) *XXZG-05D3 Gundam Deathscythe Rouge (Build Fighters) *XXZG-00W1 Gundam Wing Zero Sakura (Build Fighters) *MSN-011 Empress Sazabi (Build Fighters) |affiliation=*Equatorial Union |universe=*Build Fighters *Zero Era |storyline=*Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity *Gundam Build Fighters: A New World }} Crystalia Sarugaki is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity, she serves as a primary support character and member of Lars Suzuki's crew as one of the leading medical officers as well as a skillful pilot during the events of Zero Era. She also appears later during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World as a extra support and Gunpla Pilot. Personality and Character Crystalia is an arguably beautiful woman with pale skin who seems to be in her 20's. She has long, unkempt, bluish-gray hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be very sleepy. She wears a pair of glasses and her breasts are noticeably large. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that among her body. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes due to lack of sleep from her suffering from sleep deprivation. Anime09.jpg|'Crystalia Sarugaki' Up close Reine.png|Crystalia Sarugaki Full View full (1).jpg|Crystalia At the Beach with The others 12.jpeg|Crystalia bikini Full View Justice Recolored.jpg|Crystalia's Infinite Justice Recolor ibtriTs7YFZjeQ.jpg|Crystalia Getting some Coffee at Home Reine_Murasame.png|Officer Crystalia Reine.jpg|Crystal Reading the Medical Report During her post as Medical Officer, She wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Crystalia is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman who spends time working on medical drugs and supplies to help improve in them for the event they are required during surgery. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person willing to listen to Chinatsu Miyuki's problems and providing warm support. She also seems to have a fond enjoyment for sweets like short cakes, salt water candy and all other kinds of salty or sugar filled treats, this is shown by putting 4 sugar cubes into her drink of coffee. Skills and Abilities She is a world-renowned biochemist, Crystal's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind during both combat problems, saving a persons life and problems when it regards to science. She possesses a genius-level IQ of 162, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, Scientific experimentation, Medical Heath and mobile suit designing. She is also a skilled scientist with toxins and is able to create her own medication using plants as well. Crystal is also able to use her intelligence to build gunplas during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World using some spare parts and a laptop computer to test the weapons effectiveness facing a computer generated enemy during on-screen combat. Due to lack of sleep from her suffering from a type of sleep deprivation which sometimes when she walks she will trip over and faint however each time, she does no seem very hurt for long. Equipment *'Advanced Thinking Collar' :During combat Crystalia Sarugaki comes in with a unique collar around her neck which when activates generates a similar energy that given off by newtypes which lets her able to use her Gunpla to the fullest without worry of it rejecting her. History Background Joining The Equatorial Union Relationships Trivia and Notes *Crystalia appearence is based off of Reine Murasame from Date A Live Anime. Category:Equatorial Union